The Cafe Between Heaven and Hell
by ShyRaven23
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough after the war so he uses his animagus form to escape it all. When Peach Maki finds herself opening up a cafe in the human world as ordered by both Heaven and Hell to help ease the workload she never thought she'd find a black cat with emerald eyes who could take what the creatures from Heaven and Hell dished out, or give it back. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Hoozkui No Reitetsu, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Hoozkui No Reitetsu and I make no money from writing these stories.

 **Written For:** **Anime Manga Diviserty** \- a multichapter with chapters between 2000-6000, **Leap Year Challenge** \- Write a crossover multichap crossing over two fandoms you haven't yet crossed over, **NaNoWriMo** **2017**.

 **Chapter 1**

"I can't believe that just happened, I thought that they knew me better than that," Harry muttered to himself as he stormed though out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall of Grimmauld Palace, emotions of frustration and determination shone strongly in his eyes. "Well tough luck for them-"

"Harry, mate, wait a minute!" Ron's voice came from within the kitchen followed by the sound of several scraping chairs. "Just stop and think for a moment! You and Ginny-"

"Are not getting married and I am not going to be staying in Grimmauld Palace like Sirius was forced to during the war," Harry hissed out in anger as his left hand went to the simple silver bracelet on his right wrist, in which held everything and anything he would need for his plans, including extra money, clothes, food and more. "Hermione took this a lot better!"

"Yeah well I am not Hermione and I know how the Wizarding World works," Ron blurted out only to be followed by an angry scream and feet stamping. "Ginny! Get out of the way I need to-"

"I want you all out of here within the hour, if you aren't then I've given Kreacher permission to kick you out," Harry replied as he harshly opened the front door, not caring about the loud bang as the front door slammed against the wall. "I am going to find my own way in life and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Harry James Potter! How dare you do this to me!" Ginny's screeching voice came from the kitchen, reminding Harry of a harpies cry. "Ron! Do something!"

Using the few extra moments he had thanks to Ginny's temper tantrum Harry allowed himself to transform into his animagus form. A small black kitten with large green eyes, his lightning bolt scar that had faded over the years thanks to the removal of the Horcrux was hidden thanks to his black fur. Without a fleeting glance behind Harry darted out of the front door and into the Muggle World, leaving the angry screams of Ron and Ginny Weasley behind him.

'Thank Merlin that my animagus form is a black kitten, it saved my fur so many times in the war and it looks like it has once again' Harry thought as his small paws pounded hard against the concrete pavement under him while he dashed in between the many legs of ignorant Muggles. 'I wonder what drove Ron and Ginny to act like they did. Hermione seemed almost happy and relieved that I wanted to see what the world has to offer now that the war has been over for a few years. Better find a safe place to gather myself and work out what I can do next.'

Bright emerald green eyes scanned the path ahead as Harry's short but powerful cat legs continued to carry him farther and farther away from Grimmauld Palace and those it held inside only to spot an empty alleyway between what seemed to be two shops. Without thinking Harry allowed his legs to carry him in a mad scramble into the alleyway and away from the many dangerous feet that might stand on him.

'I wonder how far I am from Grimmauld Palace now' Harry thought as he slowed down as he walked deeper into the small alleyway. A shudder passed through his body as several thoughts of just what Ron and Ginny might do to him if they find him. 'I am just a fool, why am I thinking like this for? They are my friends after all. First things first though, where am I?'

Lifting his head to look around Harry suddenly found himself frozen in place by a pair of lazy eyes that seemed to scream out 'fox' to Harry. He wore a strange blue full body cloak which looked Japanese to Harry; on top of it he had a dark blue jacket. On his head he wore a simple straw hat that seemed to cover up his not quiet Weasley red hair. Lowering his gaze Harry found himself looking at two white socks covered feet that was protected by a pair of wooden sandals that Harry had only seen in a strange ninja cartoon that Dudley had once watched.

Listening to his feline instincts, which he had learnt to listen to after saving his life many times in the war, Harry slowly took one small step backwards only to freeze as the man-fox spoke.

"Consider this a very rare free one, little kitty," the man-fox said slowly as he raised his wooden pipe with silver ends to his mouth. Harry watched as he carefully took a deep breath and blew the smoke out of his mouth only for it to take the shape of a small kitten running randomly about. "It is not safe for one like you to be running around by yourself, no matter the reason. Go out of this alleyway, turn right and continue walking onwards until you pass the newsagent shop, there you should turn left only to take the first right you come to. Here you should find yourself on a main road full of different shops, look for the cafe called 'The Naughty and Nice Cafe'. You should find a big sign with it on easily enough. That is the place you want to be, you can either find your way back or hang about there, which is your best options right now, little kitty."

"Meow?" Harry offered nervously as he gave the man-fox his best cute innocent kitten look only for the strange man to let out a dry chuckle.

"Nice try little kitty," the man-fox said with a sly smile on his face causing Harry to gulp nervously. "If you don't want to take my advice and find The Naughty and Nice Cafe and stick around then you are quiet welcome to come down to _Hell_ and find me. I work in the Kitsune No Mukouire, just come into the _cafe_ and ask for Gon and you will find yourself a nice job. I will make sure that you will get employed, no matter what form you chose."

'What is he...this Gon person talking about? What is he doing here, his obviously not human...and what does he mean going down to hell?' Harry thought as he eyed Gon with careful eyes only to feel an unnerving shiver that held a tell tale warning go up his spine. 'That is it, this Gon guy is giving me the creeps, I am getting out of here!'

Without a second thought Harry quickly span on his feet and fled the alleyway, leaving behind him a very amused Gon. Sharp teeth flashed with a sly grin which was echoed by sharp and sly eyes as he watched the little kitty disappear in a flash. With a deep breath from his favourite pipe Gon blew out allowing the smoke to form into the shape of a kitten with several tails.

"I wonder how long it will take Mr. Potter to realise that his animagus form is not an animagus form," Gon hummed out as he turned around and headed deeper into the alleyway. "Now that should be interesting."

 _ *****Meanwhile back with Harry**_

'That was close, I do not know what he was talking about but he sent warning signals though my body just like how the Death Eaters used to do during the war.' Harry thought with a shudder as he slowly made his way farther and farther away from the alleyway. 'What was with all the words that meant two different things and why did he give me direction for?...the directions!'

Coming to a stop Harry looked around only to find that he had automatically turned right when coming out of the alleyway. As the wind softly blew though his whiskers Harry felt his interest peeked and the call of adventure beckoning him. A fanged grin slowly appeared on his face as Harry's black cat ears began to move about on top of his small head.

'I wonder if this is the adventure that I have been looking for.' Harry thought excitedly as he gained his bearings only to notice that he had somehow managed to find himself just passing the mentioned newsagent shop. 'I guess the question is what harm can it do if I follow the directions that Gon fox person gave me...I can just look at the cafe from the window. What is the worse that could happen?'

With a nod of his head Harry quickly began to dart forwards as he began to follow his now decided path. As he took the left turn Harry found himself faced with what seemed like a maze of different paths and directions. Gon's directions rang out clear in his head as he found himself looking for the first right only to find it just a few right just a few meters from where he was standing.

'I better not be walking into a trap, and I better not hear anything like how the curiosity killed the cat when I return home either' Harry thought as he quickly made his way along the street only to notice that they were all residential homes instead of the more loud, shopping side, of London that he was expecting and new. 'I seem that Gon has sent me on a short cut where these homes sit between the two busy areas.'

Quick black paws carried Harry the short distance, his feline eyes darted around carefully as he took everything in. His ears twisted and turned upon his head as he carefully listened to every sound that the residential area brought, which was a world away from the hustling and bustling crowd of a busy London road. Relief filled his small body as Harry found himself stepping out onto a main road; this one was full of life and packed with busy shops.

'It looks like I have found the street that this Naughty or Nice Cafe is on, if what that Gon fox said is true.' Harry thought as he looked around the busy street and stared at the bright colours that the many shops had to offer to try and gain his attention. 'He said that I should not be out on my own like I am...I wonder what he means by that.'

Shaking his head slightly to try and control his confusing thoughts Harry allowed his attention to skim across the many rows of shops. Each one seemed to shout out in different ways about their own products, some of which gained Harry's attention. With a mental promise to return to some of these shops Harry slowly made his way along the busy street while being careful of the many dangerous feet only to let out a sharp hiss as he jumped to the side quickly as a flash of bright red suddenly rained down on him from above.

'Careful woman, you could take someone's eye out with high heels like those.' Harry hissed out as he puffed up his fur in an attempt to make himself bigger. Tilting his head upwards to get a better look of any possible danger emerald green eyes landed on a modern yet old world feel building that was surrounded by a garden with a white fence wrapped around it. 'There you are! I finally found the cafe! Victory is mine!'

With a large cat like grin on his face Harry delicately trotted over towards the cafe. Even from a few meters away Harry could feel the powerful magic that surrounded the cafe and come washing off of it like waves on the ocean sea.

Excitement buzzed through Harry as he got closer and took in the large flower covered archway that framed the entrance with an old fashioned 'The Naughty or Nice Cafe' wooden sign that hung from the arch. Attached to the sign below was an equally beautiful sign that read 'Opening Soon – Thank You for Waiting.'

'So this is it then.' Harry thought as he came to stand just in front of the Muggle cafe that had magic rolling off of it in waves, as if sending out a silent signal to Magical and Supernatural beings. 'It looks like I have just found my next big adventure.'

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Just to let everyone who reads my other stories know I am still writing and I have not abandoned them, life and my health have just been very rocky these past few years so please don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Hoozkui No Reitetsu, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Hoozkui No Reitetsu and I make no money from writing these stories.

 **Written For:** **Anime Manga Diviserty** \- a multichapter with chapters between 2000-6000, **Leap Year Challenge** \- Write a crossover multichap crossing over two fandoms you haven't yet crossed over, **NaNoWriMo** **2017**.

 **Chapter 2**

With apprehensive paws Harry carefully made his way through the beautiful white arch, the harshness of the late autumn breeze found itself pushed to the back of his mind as the lovely smell of what looked to be pink roses softly decorated the arch as they limbed upwards and through the wooden gaps. Cut in half by a clean brown dirt path was two sections of perfectly cut green grass that seemed to wrap around the traditional looking building.

'Wow, the cafe looks like a crossover between an English and Japanese cottage building.' Harry thought as he placed his first paw onto the green grass only to freeze as a powerful wave of magic rolled over him. Blinking a few times as the world began to blur. 'What was that? It felt a lot like one of those rune spells that Hermione told me about...why did my vision go all blurry for?'

Slowly making his way farther into the cafe's large garden so he would not end up getting stepped on, Harry found himself a quiet spot in the sun away from the path as his eyes slowly fixed themselves. With a low grumbling sound from his small chest Harry gently lowered himself down into a comfortable lying position and looked around himself once more.

'This is no normal Muggle cafe, they must have spells, runes or wards dotted about for some reason to let the Muggles in but keep them from seeing the true nature of this cafe.' Harry thought as he focused on the white, red and orange flowers that seemed to slowly grow and change shape as the magic around him accepted the fact that Harry was not a Muggle. 'Wow, those flowers are big! Aunt Petunia would be so jealous of their size, colours and how they look like...FISH!'

Sitting up straight in shock and surprise Harry's fanged mouth dropped open as he found himself looking at what could only be red, orange and white goldfish that was the size of a Labrador dog sitting on tall green, leafy sticks. As the cold wind blew the goldfish plants moved together as one in an oddly graceful movement in harmony only to let out a low cry.

'What are these crazy goldfish plants? Some kind of evil experiment created by an evil scientist with a combination of Muggle and Magical aspects?' Harry wondered to himself as he took in their round white scaly bodies with a big redish dot on its upper back, its pectoral, and tail fins where all red and looked like a normal goldfishes fins while its eyes held a round, innocent bagginess to them while its mouth was simply white and round. Keeping the strange large goldfish three meters up off of the ground was a thin green stem with a few leaves that reminded Harry of sunflower stems. 'This is so confusing; my feline side wants to see how one of these goldfish tastes while the more human side of my mind is yelling at me to get away from them!'

Frozen in place staring at the oddly delicious looking goldfish plants Harry missed the soft crunch on dirt path which changed to the sound of grass under foot as it got closer to Harry. It was not until a feminine shadow cast itself over Harry did emerald green eyes unwillingly remove themselves away from the goldfish plants and upwards until they landed upon a young Japanese female with a kind face and equally kind black eyes that seemed to be framed by her short but fluffy black hair which nestled not only a pair of pink heart shaped peaches as earrings but on top of her head a pair of small brown horns with black circler rings.

"You should not be this close to these Goldfish Flowers Neko-san, not unless you want the Chief of staff's anger raining down upon you," the young lady said gently as she carefully picked Harry up allowing him to settle in her arms as he found himself snuggling up against her soft yellowy coloured cloak like outfit which was decorated with the same heart shape peaches as her earrings and was kept shut thanks to the green scarf that wrapped around her waist and was tied off at the back as a ribbon. "I see you like my Kimono, Neko-san, but this cuteness will not get you out of this lecture. Unless you want to go up against a very strong and very scary demon who is very protective of his Goldfish plants."

'Something tells me that it is a _very good_ idea to listen to what this lady says.' Harry thought as he gave the young lady a curious but understanding meow. 'I wonder who she is though; no matter how pretty she looks she would be out of place in both sides of Muggle and Magical London.'

"I bet you are wonder who I am and what a...natural place like this is doing in someplace like a busy London shopping street," the lady said softly as she gently and carefully ran a hand though Harry's silky fur causing a shudder of pleasure to wash over the feline wizard. "My name is Peach Maki...or in English it would be Maki Peach, I can never get that right. Since you can see the Goldfish plants for what they really are I am guessing that you have some level of none supernatural powers to you."

Butting his head gently against the lady's, Maki's, kimono Harry let out a soft rumbling purr as Maki continued to stroke him. Curiosity bubbled about inside of Harry as images of the demon that grew such weird Goldfish plants danced in his mind ranging from a very thin and nerdy looking demon with small horns like Maki to the classic red devil with a pitch fork. With each word that passed through Maki's lips Harry found himself growing in excitement and curiosity as the thought of exploration and adventure dancing in his mind like Oliver Wood offering him the newest model broomstick for free if he could beat Malfoy to the Golden Snitch.

"This cafe might look simple and small, and strange with the Goldfish plants, but it is really a very important place for both the living and the dead and those who never lived in the mortal world," Maki explained calmly as she looked down at the male black cat in her arms, for some reason she could feel the same wisdom about it that the animals in Hell held. "The cafe is where the living and the dead can come to interact side by side without any problems, it is a place for the dead to be able to complete their unfinished business and move on, it is also for living people to make sure that they have not passed their so called 'expiry date' and to offer those that find the cafe any information needed to keep them on the right path. The main aim of the cafe is to reduce the work load for the people in both Heaven and Hell, to strengthen the bonds between Heaven and Hell and to help keep things in balance on Earth. You know, if I had not seen half of what I have in Hell then I would feel pretty stupid talking to a cat, even one as young and as cute as you."

'Wow, that is a lot to deal with, even if you have other people working alongside you and helping you to do all that.' Harry thought with wide eyes as it slowly sunk in what sort of cafe the strange Gon fox had gave him directions to. 'It is already starting to shape up to be one big adventure...maybe if Maki and the other cafe workers let me come and go as I please maybe I could stick around here and help Maki out.'

A soft meow came out of Harry's mouth as he gently nudged the top of his head against Maki's chin causing Maki to coo. With a large smile firmly planted on her face Maki continued to stoke Harry only to let out a thoughtful hum.

"You know...if you decide to stick around it might be fun for both of us, you could even come and go as you please," Maki suggested nervously as she tried to bargain with Harry. "We could be friends; it would be nice to have someone who is on my side in this crazy cafe. Maybe we could even make you the official mascot of the cafe? What do you think? Or am I jumping into things too fast...maybe we should first introduce you to everyone and see how you settle in. Yes that is properly the best idea, what do you think?"

'I think that I will be board no longer and this will be the start of an interesting adventure.' Harry thought excitedly as he once again rubbed his head against Maki's soft chest. 'But I would really like to meet this demon man that has grown all of these Goldfish flowers. It seems that there is a high chance that I have really come across a cafe ran by magical and supernatural creatures. I always wondered what happened to those who were not fully human when they died.'

"You are going to love it! I promise you! You will not be board at all with everything that you will see going on in the cafe. It is a good job that you are more than a normal cat or else I would worry about you, Neko-san," Maki gushed out excitedly only to pause as a thoughtful expression came to her face. Without another word Maki lifted Harry up in the air and looked underneath him only to pull the extremely embarrassed human come feline back into the safety of her pervious hold against her chest. "Well Neko-kun, I hope that you can give out as much chaos in return to the other employees and customers as I know that they will give to you...and I know that those from Heaven and Hell will be the more entertaining ones to watch out for."

'While I am happy to know that I can be as smart as I want to be because Maki thinks of me as a magical or supernatural cat why she had to check was gender I am like she did! Why can she not just ask me what gender I am?' Harry thought angrily only to let out a mental sigh as he allowed Maki's constant but gentle hands running across his fur to sooth his grizzly mood. 'At least I will not be board anymore and I will get to see things that will make Hermione jealous.'

"The cafe is not open yet, we still have to get things together like the last few ingredients, put the odd decoration in place and then get the approval of King Enma's Chief of Staff then afterwards we will be able to officially open but truthfully I am very nervous about the Chief of Staff's check as that man is down right scary," Maki excitedly confided as she turned to face the cafe. "But hopefully if you decided to stick around for at least a bit then you will meet him and see why."

'This King Enma's Chief of Staff sounds like Snape but on a really bad day. I wonder if he is as scary as Maki is making him sound or if it is just how she sees him.' Harry wondered as Maki began to walk towards the cafe, his eyes found themselves glued to the door in excitement as he wondered what the inside looked like. 'Then again I wonder what someone just as a Chief of Staff to a King is doing coming to a cafe in London to check on it. I would of thought that he would be too busy and someone lower down the food chain would come out, maybe it is because it is not a normal cafe.'

"I hope you like the inside of the cafe as much as you seem to like the inside of the cafe...or at least as much as you seem to like the Goldfish plants," Maki said as she quickly arrived in front of the cafe's main door. "I hope you like what you see Neko-kun."

'If the inside is as amazing as the outside I just know that I will.' Harry thought as he watched Maki carefully open the cafe door.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
